illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of Dreams II
is a Role-playing and Adventure game developed and developed and published by Illusion Works exclusively for the Tropicon system to be released some time in 2018. The game is the direct sequel to The Temple of Dreams, and acts as the second installment in the franchise overall. It takes place a couple of years after the original, but the timeline spans in game for approximately 100 years after the first game took place, and features some old characters but the vast majority are new to this title. Gameplay works in a similar fashion to your stereotypical Role-Playing game but with a more unique twist on the system. Equipping As one of the five playable heroes in , you can equip many different weapons, shields and accessories to your character to add to their overall look. Some are made more to look good with your character and others increase your attributes. Each item you are able to equip has advantages and disadvantages, and there is no overall combination that is superior to the rest, so you have to find the one that makes best use of your character! Attributes Each hero in also own seven different and unique stat attributes which you can improve from defeating enemies (the Experience they drop after defeat) or from using items (the stat advantages and disadvantages). Those seven attributes are: Melee, Shield, Mana, Wisdom, Dexterity, Charisma and Luck. Below you can find a more detailed description of these attributes. *''Melee'' - Melee is your physical attack stat. It increases the damage your attack with Weapons deal. It also allows increases your chances of critical hits with the weapon you have currently equipped. *''Shield'' - Shield is your normal defense stat. It increases how much damage you are able to withstand from the opponents attacks, whether they be physical or special. Increasing this stat also increases your Health or HP. *''Mana'' - Mana is your special attack stat. It increases how much damage you can deal with special magic powers your character may possess. It can also be used to help you set up spells like Health Regeneration or Statuses (like Paralyze). *''Wisdom'' - Wisdom is your intelligence stat. It increases your brain power, and how well you are at making decisions. It makes it easier to pick the right options in quick-time events and you can predict the opponents moves and possibly dodge them and deal counter attacks. *''Dexterity'' - Dexterity is your skills stat. It increases how many types of different gear and goods you can carry. If you're high in Dexterity, you can carry up to three different weapons and/or shields on your person, making it easier if your opponent is using a weapon which does not work well with the one you have currently equipped. *''Charisma'' - Charisma is your social stat. It increases how well you can befriend other players and how quickly. You find it easier to socialize with people in public situations and you know exactly what to say when people require your input. You can also play the role of sweet talker, and you can easily lie to other characters in an attempt for them to trust you more easily and quickly. *''Luck'' - Luck is your chance stat. It increases how often you can find collectibles and other items. It also increases your probability to find rarer collectibles than people who have not invested in this stat. You can also luckily dodge attacks in battle and in quick-time events. Controls The controls in are set out a little differently from an average Tropicon title's controls, however they are changeable by the own player's discretion in the Option menu, allowing them to create the control layout which suits their play style most accurately. These are just the default layout of controls that the game will have from launch. : Move Around (Change Direction Accordingly) : Change your Character : Jump : Defend : Attack : Swap Weapon set : Move the Camera : Go to Bag : Go to Game Menu Collectibles In , there are various items in the over world can be collected by the player approaching it with their character and pressing the A button to pick it up. All items have different spawn methods and placements so it can become a challenge to find the last remaining items in a collection, and when you complete a collection you can receive a big prize which can range from stat increases to new weapons becoming unlocked. Below are lists of the items that can be collected by the player. Character Creation In , once you complete the main story mode of the game you unlock Character Creation. You are able to create an avatar with all the customization options available and then you can delve into the MMORPG aspect of the game. There are several options you can customize such as Eye Color, Hair Color, Facial Features, Clothes and a lot more. Characters TBA. Game Modes TBA. Story TBA. Realms TBA. Trailers Aloe and Omen Reveal The trailer opens with the black background burning to a crisp, and a character in a completely blue silhouette battles against hordes of enemies. Time begins to become slower and slower, as a golden key falls from the sky gracefully. The light from the key blinds all the enemies including Aloe. A girl with angelic wings also falls from the sky, and catches the Key swiftly before slashing all enemies surrounding Aloe. The pair stand back to back, and the girl whispers in Aloe's ear: "Things are about to get interesting indeed." Trivia * is the first ever sequel made by Illusion Works. Category:Games Category:The Temple of Dreams II